


All Grown Up

by battle_goats



Category: Free!
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Nitori Tops, rin begs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After graduation, Rin visits Samezuka to see how things are going with Captain Nitori.  He gets a very pleasant surprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Grown Up

Summer was about to begin for the boys of Samezuka Academy. Even having graduated already, Rin could feel the excited energy that permeated the halls and dorms. Classes were over, but club activities were still going. He made it to the pool the swim team used for practice and looked around.

The team seemed to be doing well under Ai’s care. Rin had named him captain, much to everyone’s shock, and while Ai had mentioned having reservations over holding the position, the team had been doing well competitively. Rin hadn’t seen Ai since graduation day, both had been unexpectedly busy during the short break between school years and didn’t have any time alone together. They still texted and used Skype to voice chat regularly, as Ai didn’t have a webcam to use.

“Mikoshiba-kun, on the starting block, your times last week were lagging. I expect better!” a familiar voice said. Rin had noticed that Ai’s voice had deepened a bit more, but still had that slightly scratchy sound to it. Rin glanced around for Ai’s slight form and silver hair.

Rin spotted someone with silvery hair, but his shoulders were too broad and he was too tall to be Ai. Rin raised an eyebrow and began to approach.

“Ah! Matsuoka-senpai!” Momotarou exclaimed as he approached the starting block.

“Uetani-kun, time Mikoshiba-kun for me. Oi, Narito-kun, if you shove Sakurai-kun like that again, I’ll have you suspended. He nearly hit his head on the pool edge!”

“S-sorry Captain!”

Rin stopped short. That couldn’t be right. While he’d been confident Ai could be a good captain, he hadn’t expected him to take so well to it like that. Giving orders, issuing stern warnings like that. Rin began to take another step forward when he realized that hearing Ai issue orders like that had given him an unexpected and somewhat unwanted hard on. Luckily, Ai had yet to turn to him, so he quickly tried to readjust himself in his pants and pray no one noticed.

“Rin-senpai!” Ai cried joyously. Rin’s eyes widened in shock. Ai was tall. Taller than Rin. And holy fuck if his body wasn’t responding to the sight. Ai’s cute bowl cut was no more, his fringe having grown out to hang over his eyes. His face wasn’t quite as soft as it had been, his cheekbones a little sharper than before. But his eyes were just the same sparkling blue. Rin shuffled and blushed.

“Hi, Ai,” Rin mumbled. “You didn’t tell me you got taller.”

“Oh, I thought I’d surprise you,” Ai told him. Rin wasn’t sure how he felt about having to tilt his head up to look at Ai. Ai was nearly a full head taller than Rin, and it was definitely a big shock. “So, since you’re here, we might as well take advantage of the situation.”

Rin hoped he imagined the way Ai’s voice pitched low and husky and promised nothing but dirty things in the future.

Ai turned back to the team and whistled for their attention. The boys came to a halt to turn to their captain.

“That’s all for today! Remember, just because we don’t have class doesn’t mean you get to slack off here. Morning practice starts at seven thirty sharp tomorrow, anyone who’s late gets to clean and mop the locker room. Get going!”

Rin managed to fight down a strangled moan.

“Are you okay, Rin-senpai?” Ai asked.

“Just, fine,” Rin said. Somehow, Ai hadn’t noticed the ever more obvious erection in his pants. As soon as the last swimmer disappeared into the locker room, Ai grabbed Rin by the hand.

“Come on, I don’t want to waste anymore time,” Ai said with a grin. He dragged Rin away from the pool, stopping only long enough to pull on his track pants and shoes before they rushed off the Ai’s dorm room.

“My roommate’s going straight home from practice, so we won’t have any interruptions,” Ai said. His voice was laced with excitement.

They stumbled into Ai’s room and the door slammed behind them. Rin kissed Ai, desperate to know that he at least tasted the same.

Clothing was tugged off and abandoned on the floor, and Rin pushed Ai down onto the bed. They continued to kiss as Rin loomed over the taller boy. Ai reached under the matress of his bed for a bottle of lube he hid there.

Rin sat up, straddling Ai’s hips, grinding their cocks together. Ai let out a breathy moan as he uncapped the bottle and poured some out onto his fingers.

“Fuck, Ai, everything about you is so beautiful,” Rin gasped. He watched Ai’s hand in anticipation, he wanted to watch Ai prepare himself to take Rin into him.

So when a hand spread his cheeks and slick fingers circled his opening, he was understandably surprised.

“Rin, I want you to ride me,” Ai said, his voice a low whisper.

“Fuck yes,” Rin hissed. Ai pressed a finger in slowly as Rin gasped. Ai worked his finger in and out, he was determined to not hurt Rin.

“Are you ready for more?” Ai asked.

“Yes.”

Ai slipped a second finger in and Rin hissed in pain. Ai stilled his hand and waited. After a moment, he turned his wrist a bit and pushed in a little bit more. Rin through his head back and scraped his nails down Ai’s chest, leaving red marks in his wake.

“You like that?” Ai asked. He was still speaking softly. Fuck, Rin had never been so aroused in his life. Even when Ai had been so cutely small, and Rin would press him into the mattress while Ai clung to him and nearly screamed himself hoarse. None of those times compared to now, to the feel of Ai’s cock against his own, and Ai’s fingers working deeper into him, sex would never feel the same again after this. A third finger slipped in and twisted.

“Fuck, Ai, please, please, I want your cock in me,” Rin nearly begged. Ai smirked and pulled his fingers out slowly. “Oh God.”

Ai squeezed Rin’s hips and shifted him so he could line his cock up with Rin’s opening. Ever so slowly, Ai guided Rin onto his cock. It took several minutes for Rin to be fully seated upon Ai.

They were completely still for several moments. Only the sound of Rin’s moans and gasps filled the room. Rin lifted himself up, and then lowered himself down. The second and third time were just as slow, but soon he began to speed up.

Rin, worked himself up and down Ai’s cock, he never realized it could feel this good. Ai was now meeting him halfway, thrusting up into him every time Rin pushed down.

“Ai, oh God, Ai, yes, fuck, you’re so good,” Rin rambled. He let out a long breath and reached for his cock.

“Yes, that’s it. Touch yourself for me Rin. I want to see you come while I’m inside of you,” Ai said, thrusting up with more force. Rin forced his eyes opened and made eye contact with eye. He pumped his cock fast, he was desperate for release. Rin pushed down once more and rotated his hips. Ai let out a strangled cry and thrust up again. He came screaming.

Rin moaned long and loud at the feel of Ai’s come filling him. He ran a thumb over the head of his cock and came, splattering Ai’s chest with it. Rin sagged forward, trying not to collapse on top of Ai. The younger boy sat up and allowed Rin to lean against him.

“You were so good, so amazing, Rin,” he whispered into Rin’s ear. He helped Rin sit up again and pull out of him.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Rin said. Ai smiled and lay him down on the bed. Ai lay down beside him and wrapped an arm around Rin’s waist.

“I’ve missed you too,” Ai replied. He scooted forward and kissed Rin deeply.  


End file.
